


Flip of a Coin

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gay Connor, Gen, Hank is actually a detective, I don't know how assassins work so just go with it, I wanted to see Connor be a badass and I'm delivering, Inconsistant updating (probably), Investigations, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Ice plays a bigger role, Takes place 1 and a 1/2 years after the golden ending, World Events and Politics, in the future, red ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: Connor's life is pretty good. He has his own house that's close to Hank, his police station work is steady, he's financially stable from working as an assassin on the side, Sumo is there. All in all, pretty good.Until more red ice cases are cropping up than what Hank originally told him. Apparently they're nearing levels of the 2028 scenario again. Which is great, except it's not.





	Flip of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first fic i've written in a W H I L E. I'll be making this a multi-chapter long fic that deals with more of the issues presented in game that weren't talked about like red ice, world politics, and the environment going to shit. 
> 
> Also shout out to my buddies on the Detroit discord i'm in, specifically David Cage but Better, for letting me talk about this AU so much and helping to refine it!

“Why is it we always get called in the dead of the night when it’s raining? This is the third time it’s happened,” Hank complained.

“It must be urgent then,” Connor replied, gazing through the window. It was a light rain, nothing that would drench the pair yet cold enough to make Hank complain.

“The body’s not going to move! It’s bullshit!”

“The evidence could deteriorate over time,”

“Like Ortiz's case, yeah sure. Left there for 19 days and yet we had to go there in a setting exactly like this,” Hank said. He pulled his car up next to the curb of the run-down suburban house. Whoever lived here was not at all concerned with outward appearance. Possibly distracted by other things. Noted.

"Why's it always have to be raining here, huh?"

"It could have to do with the large bodies of water surrounding the state,"

"Be quiet with your logical thinking damn it," Hank grumbled back. Officer Collins was waiting under the patio for the pair.

“About time you two showed up,” he said, “We were planning on taking bets when you would,”

“Not everyone likes being dragged out from under their 180-pound dog by an insistent android in the dead of night. So excuse me for being a bit late,” Hank sneered, walking into the house besides him. Connor trailed a bit behind and observed the household. There were beer bottles on the table, numerous pizza boxes scattered on every flat surface and dust everywhere.

“So give me the rundown, what do we got this time?” Officer Collins looked at his clipboard again and began once Connor moved to Hank’s side.

“The victim’s name was Todd Williams. He was with 2 androids, an AX-400 and a YK-500, until about a half year ago. He has been living alone ever since. Brown found him dead when he was sent on the behalf of the bank for a checkup since he hadn’t paid his mortgage in a while. He found him stabbed to death and we don’t have a suspect yet. The body’s in the master bedroom on the upper floor. So go at it,”

“Will do, thanks Ben,” Hank said. “So where do you want to start?”

“I actually want to make a call first,” Connor replied.

“Okay. Odd, but okay. Start investigating when you’re done,”

“Thank you,”

Connor sat down on the ratty couch and started a call connection.

_Contact found, long distance connection established._

_Calling…_

“Hello? Is this Kara?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“This is Connor, I’m the android-” Damn it. Try again. “My name is Connor. I work for the Detroit Police Department,”

“And you’re calling why?”

“Your previous owner, Todd Williams, is dead. I thought-,”

“Good,”

_Connection lost._

“-you would like to know,”

Her tone suggested a bad relationship between her and Williams. Is the reason why she took the YK-500 and left? They weren't replaced after their flight from the look of the house.

Not important, focus.

“You good there, Connor?” Hank called to him.

“I’m fine. How much evidence is there?”

“They labeled 4 pieces of evidence, which is a lot less than what we’ve had to work with before. But we have full access to the house, explore a little. I’ll work in the room upstairs with what they have. Got it?”

“Got it,”

“Oh also, once you're done down here they need you for a blood sample. Check down here first though, don’t rush it so you can gross me out again,”

“Understood, Lieutenant,” Connor got up off of the couch and started wandering.

The kitchen was in the same decaying state as the rest of the house. There was grime hiding in every crack in the tile and the corners where the stained white walls met. Pizza boxes piled up 5 to a stack on half the counter space with beer bottles and take out boxes covering the rest. _Drinking problem_. There was another room connected to the kitchen, holding a washer and dryer. Laundry room. He did a sweep of it, finding nothing, but saw something glitter when he was about to walk out.

The light from his LED was reflecting off something in the detergent bin. Pulling the container out, he saw a small pouch of red ice. _High quality, high concentrations of thirium. How could he afford it? Along with the androids he once had?_ There was also a shiny pipe in the back of the bin with burn marks on the bottom and red ice dust on the edges. _Definitely a user._

Connor did a final sweep of the bottom floor for any extra evidence but only found more trash and disrepair. Hopefully upstairs would be better.

He walked into the first room on the left since he saw Hank and-

“Hey plastic,” Detective Reed greeted

“Glad you could finally join us,” Hank said, “did you find anything else down there?"

Connor hesitated in his answer, for he was uncomfortably aware of Gavin glaring at him. _Don't make eye contact._

"Well? We're waiting!" Gavin snapped, "I don't want to be here as much as everyone else,"

"He-" Connor stopped himself. Damn it, just say it! _He's never in the room with them when investigating, go away._

"Hey Gavin, you wanna check in with Brown downstairs?" Hank said.

"You want me out that badly huh. Alright, I'll go, I'll go. Fill me in on what he says later if he talks at all," and Gavin finally left.

"...Thank you," Connor said after a beat, "And sorry for not talking,"

"Don't worry about it, I didn't know he would be in here with us either. Now, what'd you find?" Hank asked.

“He was a user of high-grade red ice and has a drinking problem. What have you found up here?”

“Well, that makes sense. He was a dealer, the cabinet is full of red ice, don’t know what quality. The murder weapon was a knife, he was drunk, and he tried to defend himself with a guitar so not the smartest guy. What we don’t know is exactly what happened or who did it. So, what do you want to look at first?”

“I’m going to analyze the body,”

“Alright, I’ll go talk to Ben and see if he knows anything else,” And Connor was left alone in the room.

So: identity is Todd Williams, died May 5th, 2040, criminal record of drug trafficking and violent misdemeanors. _He’s been here for three days. Also_ 100 _% chance of being a dealer, but that doesn’t help me._ Vomit and red ice dust on area surrounding the mouth. _Connects to substance abuse problems, was using both at the time of his death._ Cause of death: 42 stab wounds to the abdomen. _Perpetrator was hyperaggressive._

“42 stab wounds. Seems excessive,” He kneeled down to examine the knife next to the victim’s body. _Take a sample._

“Hey, Connor how’re you- oh for fuck's sake!” Hank said behind his back, “Do you always have to lick shit every time I come near you during an investigation? I swear you do it on purpose,”

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. That was not my intention, though your reaction is quite amusing,”

“Oh shut up,”

“What were you saying before?”

“I was going to ask you what you found, but it seems like you haven’t explored much yet,”

“I haven’t. Did Officer Collins get anything else?” Connor turned back to the knife on the floor. _Dried blood, 3 days old, matches Todd Williams._ Fingerprints on the handle match to Morgan Ike. _Works at Star Banking Co. Past history of drug abuse._ There was also a small dusting of red ice on the prints. _Also_ using _at the time of_ attack _._

“Nothing. They’re waiting for the coroner to show up again. They need to fire that guy, he’s been late to everything, even later than us. You know who did it yet?”

“Morgan Ike. They have a history of drug abuse and were on red ice during the attack,”

“Well, it does cause aggression. Maybe that’s why there were so many stab wounds,”

Connor crawled a short way to the shattered guitar. _Blunt trauma on the body, blood from Morgan Ike. Prints of Todd Williams on the neck._

“This is how he tried to defend himself?” Connor asked. While a guitar did do damage, it would make more sense for a red ice dealer to have a more advanced form of defense

“Yep. The AX-400 took his gun, remember? She robbed a convenience store with it,"

"And he didn't replace it?"

"Judging from the state of his house he wouldn't care enough to. Don’t forget to check the drawers in the closet,”

“I thought you already did with Officer Collins?”

“We did, but then again we're not advanced prototype detective androids so we could’ve missed something,” Hank said.

The dresser was haphazardly thrown open, revealing pounds of red ice of very low quality. And yet there was a high-quality packet downstairs next to the pipe. _Personal use vs. what sold?_ His customers wouldn’t be happy about that.

“Were the draws thrown open by someone in the department or was it found like that?” Connor asked.

“Found it like that,”

There’s some space in here where packets used to be. Did Ike steal some of the packets?

They sat in silence for a bit more while Connor gathered his thoughts.

“I think I know what happened,” Connor started.

“I'm all ears,” How can Hank be-it's a metaphor.

“The victim was both a red ice dealer and user,” he started pacing around the room while explaining. “There was a packet of high-quality red ice alongside a pipe in the laundry room downstairs, and yet the drawers are filled with low quality,”

“So he used high-quality stuff for himself but selling low quality,”

“That’s what I was getting to. Do you have a theory of your own?"

"Yeah. Mind if I step in?"

"No," Connor said without hesitation. Too quickly, bad tone.

"Great," Hank took a breath before explaining. "The victim probably told Ike that he was selling high-grade red ice and had his own stash to prove it. But he actually sold Ike low-grade. Ike fell for it and purchased higher grade from elsewhere. High-grade red ice provides more of a high but also messes with your emotions more. Being infuriated at the victim for selling him low-grade red ice, Ike killed him in a blind rage and escaped. It should be easy to track him now,"

Connor thought for a second. “...I believe your theory is correct, but may I ask how you came to this conclusion?”

Hank sighed as they both walked downstairs to report to Officer Collins, “This happened a lot back in ‘28. You learn to recognize stuff like this after seeing it for months,”

“You’re referring to the 2028 Red Ice Seize, yes? Do you believe something similar is happening now?”

“God I hope not. That was hell,”

_Incoming call. Caller ID: Anonymous_

“Hey, Hank? I’m going to wait in the car. You tell Collins everything,”

“Wh-okay?” Hank turned his back to Connor and started walking towards Officer Collins. Connor could've sworn Hank muttered “Fuckin’ androids,” under his breath.

The rain outside was the same as before but Connor still ran through it to Hank’s car. The only thing he could hear was the insistent ringing from the caller, which even blocked out the slamming of the car door.

_Call accepted._

“Please confirm identity with voice recognition and code,” the voice on the line said. It was a different person every time.

“Code: deviant,”

“Identity confirmed. Hello Connor. There is a new contract up, target is Obadiah Stall. International businessman for Rainwood Incorporated. He will be attending a company party in Chicago, Illinois and transportation will be arranged if you accept. Your answer?”

Well, there aren’t any interesting cases at the station right now...he could be gone for a day or two and nothing bad would happen.

Hank was walking to the car now. He needs to wrap this up.

“I accept,”

“We will send a data package to your address. Out,”

The call dropped right as Hank got in the car.

“So, what was that all about?” Hank asked.

“What?”

“You running off to the car,”

“You always wanted me to stay in the car when doing investigations,” Connor lied.

“Okay, don’t tell me then. You know damn well you can go wherever on a crime scene, we’re partners. Just tell me if things get too much,”

“I’m fine, Lieutenant. How did Officer Collins react to the theory?

“It’s Hank now that we’re off of work. And Ben thought it was plausible and is forwarding the info to the station. Now, I’m going back home to a nice warm bed and Sumo. You wanna to be dropped off at your own house or crash at mine?”

“I’ll go to my own please,” He didn’t know when the package would arrive but he couldn’t afford to waste time with that information.

“No Sumo cuddles for you then,” Hank yawned and pulled the car into the road.

 

* * *

 

Well, here's your stop. Thank you for choosing Hank Airlines. Next stop is dog slobber and a queen-sized bed," Hank joked when Connor exited the car.

"Thank you again for helping with the case. I'm sorry I couldn't figure it out faster,"

"Don't sweat it, kid. I know these cases better than most. And to be fair I was completely at a loss on the deviancy cases,"

"That's true, but you were still a useful partner," Wow, what great praise for your father figure.

"Hey Connor, quick question. Are you having any trouble with rebuilding these crime scenes? You know, since they're not about androids so much anymore? No shame in whatever your answer is,"

"I...I have a bit of difficulty with cases I was not designed for. As I investigate more I will add their signs and methods to my database. Humans are more unpredictable than androids,"

"Now that I can agree with. Emotions always complicate things. Alright. Well, let me know if you need any help. I have some old case files on red ice if you want to study them,"

"Thank you for the offer, Hank,"

"You're welcome. Shoo though, you're already getting soaked,"

Connor stepped away from the car and watched it drive a few houses down and park. They lived close enough, but Connor had insisted to have his own place. The house was as average-looking as the next. The only difference is that it looked a lot less human on the inside.

He left the jacket on the counter and headed straight to the basement, pushing the wall to his left once he went down. The wall opened to reveal a sleek metal room covered in damning evidence of his other "work". His sniper rifle, pistols, disguises, suits, spare parts, and anything else he might need were neatly organized and on display lining the walls. All except one wall, which was covered in a hologram with the message "Data package received" front and center. A simple tap opened it to show pictures of Obadiah Stall, his work, recent headlines, plane tickets, payout, fake identity, and extra notes.

At the flip of his coin, Connor gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! The chapters are mainly going to be formatted like police work, assassin work, police work, and then repeat. Who doesn't love a good murder :D


End file.
